Em meio a poções e masmorras
by Rosana F
Summary: Para chamar a atenção de Snape, Black fará de tudo, inclusive se tornar o melhor aluno em Poções. Mas afinal, para que ele deseja que Severus perceba ele? Época Marotos / Marauders. Slash - Severus Snape & Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Em meio a poções e masmorras **está situado no 5° ano da época dos _Marotos_ /_ Marauders_.

Essa é uma fanfic _slash _/ _yaoi_, portanto em alguns capítulos terá _lemon_.

OoOoOoOoO

**Em meio a poções e masmorras**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

OoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo I – Caçador & Caça**

"Perfeito, Sirius! Mais uma poção perfeita! E também foi o primeiro a terminar na sala. Parabéns!", elogiava o professor Slughorn maravilhado com o desempenho do mais recente melhor aluno da sala. Ainda sorrindo satisfeito, Horace se afastou da bancada de Black para analisar outros caldeirões.

"Perfeito, Sirius!", debochou Potter rindo. "Uma poção perfeita!", repetiu novamente as falas do professor com ironia. "Poções é uma matéria idiota, Padfoot. Para que está se esforçando tanto com essa bobagem? Slughorn nem sequer deu pontos para nossa casa como recompensa."

Black sorriu. Ele tinha um lindo sorriso com dentes bem branquinhos.

"Veja e aprenda, James", falou para o amigo e depois se virou para frente, em direção ao professor. "Ei, professor..."

Horace se virou para o aluno.

"Sim, Sirius?"

"Gryffindor não merece uns pontos por meu bom desempenho?"

"Tem razão. Vinte pontos para Gryffindor", disse e se virou para vistoriar o caldeirão de Evans.

Potter riu abertamente.

"Qual é a graça, Prongs?", questionou Black.

"Quem diria que você um dia daria pontos para Gryffindor. Justo você que junto comigo, de acordo com McGonagall, somos os que mais perdem pontos para a casa."

"Em compensação, por sua causa Gryffindor sempre ganha a Taça de Quadribol. McGonagall não tem do que reclamar, ao contrário de Slughorn." Black abriu um sorriso orgulhoso e continuou: "Slytherin não ganha nada desde que entramos em Hogwarts."

"É verdade", disse vaidoso.

Os dois amigos estavam na última bancada da sala, enquanto Lupin e Pettigrew estavam lá na frente. Essa distribuição foi feita pelo próprio professor a fim de conseguir menos tumulto na sala de aula.

Black olhou para a esquerda. Viu o _motivo_ de seu empenho em Poções, que por sinal estava extremamente mal humorado. Aparentemente Severus não estava gostando nadinha de perder o posto de melhor aluno na sala.

"Prongs..."

"Sim?", respondeu sem olhar para o colega. Fitava uma certa aluna de cabelos vermelhos.

"Distraia o Slughorn um pouco. Quero me gabar para o Seboso."

James se virou em direção amigo.

"Melhor aluno da sala, se gabar para Snape... O que está acontecendo com você, Sirius?"

Acho que estou me apaixonando pelo Ranhoso, pensou Black. Mas respondeu:

"Não é nada. E Poções é legal."

Potter fez uma careta, mostrando a língua.

"Poções é legal para esses nojentos Slytherins. Matéria de Gryffindors é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde aprendemos a nos defender dessas cobras", comentou alto fazendo alguns colegas rirem enquanto os alunos da casa de Salazar lançavam a ele olhares raivosos.

Rindo do comentário do amigo Sirius disse:

"Agora vai lá. Distraia o Slug durante um tempo."

"Vou tentar, Padfoot, vou tentar... Você sabe que ele não gosta de mim por eu já ter destruído duas vezes o caldeirão do Ranhoso."

Ainda rindo Black colocou a mão nas costas de James o empurrando.

"Vai."

Potter foi até o professor. Perguntava para Horace se existiam poções contra venenos de cobras e qual era o mais efetivo para determinadas espécies.

Enquanto isso Sirius foi até a bancada onde Severus estava sozinho com seu caldeirão. O Slytherin olhava decepcionado para o próprio caldeirão. Parecia concentrando, pensando onde poderia ter errado. Tamanha era sua concentração que não notou Black se aproximar. O Gryffindor se posicionou atrás de Snape e com um movimento rápido encoxou Severus. Ao mesmo tempo passou os braços pelos lados do Slytherin, o imprensando contra a bancada. Por ser mais alto do que Snape, Sirius conseguia ver a poção borbulhante do Slytherin no caldeirão.

"Ih...", comentou debochado. "Essa tua poção não deu muito certo, hein Snape?"

Severus estava chocado. Havia sim sentindo a aproximação do outro aluno por causa do forte perfume que Sirius usava. E foi por culpa do mesmo Gryffindor que a sua poção desandou. Snape se distraiu enquanto fitava o outro de longe. Mas ainda assim o Slytherin sentia confusão. O que Black estava fazendo? E o que era _aquilo_ roçando em seu traseiro?

"Pare com isso, Black!"

Sirius tirou um dos braços que prendiam o outro bruxo. Com a mão livre colocou uma mecha do cabelo preto e oleoso de Severus atrás da orelha. Voltou com o braço a posição original e em seguida se aproximou da orelha exposta e sussurrou:

"Parar com o que?", questionou, depois moveu o quadril em direção a bunda de Snape, simulando o ato sexual. "_Isso_? É para eu parar com isso?", perguntou novamente e começou a mover a virilha em direção ao corpo do outro.

Severus estava escarlate. A coisa nojenta que Black estava fazendo estava... Gostoso? Além do fato de que o perfume forte e amadeirado de Sirius parecia nublar os seus sentidos. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. _Ah, não... Isso não vai continuar..._ O Slytherin buscou a varinha nas vestes. Quando a encontrou a mão de Black rapidamente tomou a varinha dele, o deixando desarmado.

"_Varinha_..." A voz rouca de Sirius voltou a sussurrar. "Sabe que eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Quer que eu _coloque_ a minha varinha agora, Snape?"

Severus ficou mais vermelho ainda, se é que era possível. A voz de Black era tão maliciosa que o fazia estremecer. Desesperado por estar gostando das investidas do _inimigo _Snape clamou por ajuda:

"Professor..."

Slughorn se virou em direção ao aluno, mas James o segurou pelo braço, forçando o adulto a ficar de frente para ele.

"Eu estou assustado, professor! Por favor me escute. Fui mordido por um Slytherin. Que poção antiofídica eu devo usar?"

Novamente os Gryffindors riram.

"Potter pare de brincadeiras. Está desrespeitando a mim e seus colegas Slytherins. Por sua brincadeira de mal gosto vou descontar dez pontos de Gryffindor."

"Professor...", chamou de novo a voz urgente de Severus. Em nenhum momento o corpo do pálido Slytherin deixou de ser alvo das estocadas firmes de Black.

Ao ver Horace caminhando até eles, Sirius deu uma última estocada contra a bunda do outro bruxo e desfez o bloqueio contra ele, o libertando. Em seguida se posicionou ao seu lado.

"Sua poção está uma droga, Snape. Acho que precisa de aulas particulares. Quer um tutor?"

Severus lançou um olhar de desdém em direção ao outro. Como Sirius era pretensioso! Snape é que podia dar aulas particulares para ele.

Black sorriu ao notar que o Slytherin mesmo irritado, continuava ruborizado.

"Pois não, Severus?", falou o professor.

Sirius respondeu pelo colega:

"Estávamos nos questionando o que aconteceu para a poção de Snape dar errado. Eu particularmente acho que ele colocou raiz de Alcachofra demais. E o senhor, professor? O que acha?"

Slughorn se aproximou do caldeirão. Pegou a concha e mexeu a poção algumas vezes, depois levou a concha cheia até o nariz e aspirou os vapores. Após uma pequena reflexão o professor disse:

"Concordo com você, Sirius. Severus colocou muita raiz de Alcachofra." Em seguida o adulto se virou para Snape. "Uma pena, Severus. Sempre foi tão hábil no preparo de poções. Seu desempenho está decaindo."

"Se precisar de ajuda, eu me disponibilizo. É sempre um prazer ajudar os mais necessitados", brincou Sirius sorrindo.

Severus o ignorou. Aproveitando a presença de Slughorn, Snape mandou:

"Devolva a minha varinha."

"Professor...", chamou Peter. Uma grossa nuvem de vapor amarela saía de seu caldeirão. Horace se afastou dos dois, indo atender o chamado de Pettigrew.

"Peça por favor", zombou Sirius.

"Black me dê a droga da varinha ou..."

A ameaça de Snape morreu em sua boca. Sirius acabara de beijar a varinha dele. Depois estendeu o braço e a entregou ao seu dono. Deu um sorriso perfeito e se afastou de Severus.

Espantado com a ação do Gryffindor, Snape pegou a varinha e a limpou na calça, depois a guardou no bolso. Virou a cabeça para ver Black.

Sirius e James sorriam enquanto voltavam a conversar. Então Potter viu Snape os olhando e disse alguma coisa para Black. Padfoot virou a cabeça em direção a Severus. Deu um belo sorriso para o Slytherin e piscou para ele, depois voltou a conversar com Prongs.

Snape se sentia um verdadeiro estúpido por ter se excitado um pouco com aquilo. Um pouco apenas, repetiu mentalmente. É claro que a intenção de Black era sacanear ele, pensou. Fazer Severus ser motivo de piada. Detestável Gryffindor!

Por outro lado, Sirius estava satisfeitíssimo. Havia conseguido roçar bastante em Snape. O bruxo Slytherin, como desconfiava Black, tinha um cheiro único. _Gostoso_. E ainda que os cabelos de Severus fossem oleosos, Sirius adorou tê-los pego, mas Black queria poder ter tocado mais no outro bruxo. Se eu fiquei animado por termos feito só isso imagina quando chegarmos aos finalmente, pensou Padfoot. Porque ele chegaria aos finalmente com Severus, mesmo que fosse a força.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo com lemon._

**Capítulo II – Dia do Caçador**

"Você reparou, James?", questionou Lupin ao amigo. Ambos estavam sentados em poltronas na sala comunal próximos a lareira acessa.

"Reparei no que, Remus?", retrucou distraído fitando as chamas.

"_Sirius_. Ele está obcecado pelo Mapa. Ficou a semana toda vigiando alguém através do pergaminho."

Potter deu um sorriso torto. Ele tinha um forte palpite sobre qual era o aluno que Black andava vigiando. "Então ele não está obcecado pelo Mapa, e sim por uma pessoa."

"Vá falar com ele a respeito disso, James. Tentei falar com ele ontem, mas ele não quis conversar...", falou e havia ressentimento na voz do lobisomem. "Acho que vocês são mais íntimos... Talvez ele converse com você."

"Pode deixar, Moony. Eu vou resolver o problema do Sirius", disse de um jeito malicioso, depois se levantou da poltrona e caminhou até o dormitório masculino.

OoOoOoOoO

Potter abriu a porta do quarto dos Marotos e encontrou Black deitado de bruços na cama com os olhos pregados no Mapa. Prongs bateu a porta com força ao fechá-la, mas mesmo o barulho não foi capaz de tirar a atenção de Padfoot.

"Você devia largar esse pergaminho e estudar Poções, Sirius."

Black continuou observando o Mapa. Não prestou muita atenção no que o amigo disse. "Que?"

"Você não quer impressionar _Snape_? Então tem que estudar Poções. Tirar notas mais altas do que ele. Assim ele irá prestar atenção em você."

A palavra 'Snape' fez Sirius se contrair de tensão. Ele tirou os olhos do Mapa, observava o amigo com cautela. "Por que eu iria querer impressionar o Seboso?"

James sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu também queria entender, Padfoot, eu também queria entender... Mas eu _vi_ o que você fez com ele na aula do Slug. Você está a fim dele, não está? Credo, Sirius! Um Slytherin!" Ele disse a última palavra como se fosse uma doença terminal.

"Prongs...", falou muito sério. Black estava tenso. Tinha medo da reação do amigo por ele estar gostando de um Slytherin. Não que ele precisasse do aval de James para prosseguir em sua caçada até Severus, mas seria bom contar com o apoio do melhor amigo.

Potter gargalhou. "Não acredito! Você não vai nem tentar me desmentir? E nem se sentiu ofendido por eu ter falado tamanha _nojeira_ sobre você? Então é verdade mesmo? Está gostando dele? Merlin! Ao menos sua mãe ficará feliz. O primogênito dos Black está se relacionando com um Slytherin."

Sirius relaxou um pouco. Se James estava brincando, era porque não abominava o sentimento dele pelo Slytherin seboso. "Mas ele não é puro sangue. Ele é mestiço."

Prongs voltou a rir. "Mas você tem mal gosto para escolher, hein Padfoot? Primeiro escolhe um Slytherin, mas pega justo um que não é puro sangue."

"Acho que nós dois temos atração por bruxos com sangue não puro, né James?", alfinetou.

Potter deu um meio sorriso. Não queria falar sobre Lily, por isso tratou de mudar rapidamente de assunto. "Então... Você já tem um plano formado?"

"Tenho."

"Precisa de ajuda?"

"Está se oferecendo para me ajudar? Me ajudar a ficar com Snape?", indagou surpreso.

"E o que mais eu poderia fazer? Se meu melhor amigo está a fim do Slytherin mais asqueroso do colégio, eu tenho que ajudá-lo, não é?"

Sirius sorriu sinceramente para o amigo. James era mesmo um amigão. A aceitação de Potter ao seu relacionamento fez Black, por hora, esquecer que ele chamou Severus de 'Slytherin mais asqueroso do colégio'. "Não preciso de ajuda. Já tenho tudo planejado. Mas preciso da sua Capa."

"Pode pegar quando quiser."

"Obrigado."

"Só isso?"

"Também preciso saber como entrar na sala comunal dos Slytherins, não sei se eles pedem uma senha ou algo do tipo para entrar."

"Hum...", refletiu o amigo. "Para entrar na sala comunal de Ravenclaw tem que responder uma pergunta, então... Acho que para entrar na sala comunal de Slytherin, talvez, você deva oferecer um sacrifício humano...", zombou sorrindo.

Black sorriu também. "É uma hipótese inválida. Dumbledore jamais permitiria sacrifícios em Hogwarts."

"É", concordou pensativo, depois acrescentou: "o seu irmão pertence a ilustre casa de Salazar. Vá falar com ele."

"É, estava pensando em fazer isso."

"Boa sorte, Sirius. E não se esqueça de levar uma poção anti-ofídica caso Snape ou qualquer outro Slytherin te morda."

OoOoOoOoO

Na manhã seguinte Black observava o irmão mais novo sentado a mesa Slytherin. Potter estava sentado ao lado de Sirius, mas James estava mais interessado em comer seu café da manhã do que ficar olhando para aquelas _cobras_ _peçonhentas_. Ainda assim perguntou: "Já falou com seu irmão?"

"Não."

"Vai logo, Padfoot. Se estiver com _medo_ de ir até lá sozinho eu posso te dar cobertura", brincou.

Black se levantou. "Não precisa, Prongs. Posso fazer isso sozinho."

James imediatamente se esqueceu no seu café da manhã. Tirou a varinha de dentro da veste e se virou em direção a mesa da casa de Salazar. Ao receber um olhar intrigado de Sirius, Potter esclareceu: "Vou ficar te vigiando de longe. Se eles te atacarem eu te defendo."

Padfoot fingiu estar emocionado. "O que eu faria sem você, James?"

"Melhor não responder isso. Não quero revelar os nossos _segredos_ em pleno café da manhã", disse e piscou de um jeito totalmente gay para Black.

Sorrindo Sirius foi até a mesa Slytherin. Parou em frente ao irmão e o saudou: "Olá Regulus!"

Ao lado do irmão de Padfoot estavam Severus e Lucius. Sirius passou os olhos pelos dois bruxos que ladeavam Regulus. "Vejo que está em _ótima_ companhia."

"Cai fora daqui, Black!", falou o bruxo loiro.

"Hum... Isso não foi muito elegante, Malfoy. Onde está a sua nobreza? Falando nisso, belo cabelo", comentou sorrindo de forma debochada. Depois se virou para Severus. "Pena que não posso falar o mesmo do seu, Snape."

Severus e Lucius se levantaram, os dois com a varinha apontadas para Sirius.

Padfoot abriu ainda mais o sorriso de escárnio. "Fiquem calmas, _moças_. Eu só quero conversar um pouquinho com meu irmão caçula. Regulus? Venha comigo..."

Regulus olhou para Malfoy como se procurasse auxílio. Eles trocaram olhares indecifráveis.

A paciência de Sirius acabou. Revirando os olhos ele indagou: "O que foi? Precisa da autorização do burguesinho para conversar com a família? Poupe-me, Regulus! Levante-se e venha comigo!"

O tom autoritário do irmão mais velho e aceno de cabeça positivo de Lucius fez Regulus levantar. Não que o Slytherin tivesse medo do irmão, mas os outros alunos já estavam começando a observá-los. E Regulus preferia não recordar aos colegas de Casa que Sirius Black era seu irmão. Por isso, quanto antes eles conversassem mais rápido eles se separariam.

Sirius sorriu para Malfoy. "Prometo que vou devolvê-lo inteiro."

Os dois irmãos seguiram para longe das mesas. Quando estavam afastados o suficiente dos alunos o irmão de Padfoot questionou: "O que foi, Sirius?"

"Preciso de um favor."

Regulus franziu para o irmão, mas ficou em silêncio, esperando o outro continuar.

"Como se faz para entrar na sua sala comunal?"

"Para que quer saber disso?"

"Basta você responder a pergunta, Regulus. Acho que seus amiguinhos não vão gostar de saber as coisas _íntimas_ que sei sobre você", falou sorrindo malicioso.

"Está me chantageando?"

"Estou. Agora responda... Existe uma senha ou algo do tipo para entrar na sala comunal?"

"Não. É só entrar."

"São apenas dois alunos por dormitório, não é?"

"Sim, por que?"

"Snape dorme com Malfoy?"

O rosto do Black mais jovem ficou escarlate. "Que espécie de pergunta é essa, Sirius?"

Padfoot não gostou nada de ver a vermelhidão no rosto do irmão. Isso indicava que Severus tinha alguma coisa com Lucius? Com a voz bem mais mal humorada Sirius voltou a falar: "Que mania estúpida você tem, Regulus. Deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa. Você deve responder perguntas com respostas e não com perguntas. Vou tentar de novo. Snape divide o quarto com Lucius?"

"Sim, eles dividem o quarto. Você vai entrar lá, não vai?", indagou desconfiado.

"Isso já não é da sua conta, irmãozinho", disse encerrando o assunto.

Regulos rolou os olhos, depois se virou. Ia se afastar do irmão quando ouviu a voz do Gryffindor de novo. "Não comente nossa conversa com ninguém, inclusive seus dois amiguinhos. Se eu souber que você falou algo, eu vou espalhar pelo colégio fotos suas de quando era criança. E não será nada agradável para a sua reputação de futuro Comensal da Morte."

Regulus lançou um olhar raivoso para o irmão mais velho. "Não direi nada."

"Tenho certeza que não dirá", falou enquanto via o irmão se afastar. Na verdade Padfoot estava testando Regulus. Ele só precisava saber como entrar na sala comunal. Pois ele já sabia que Snape dividia o quarto com Malfoy, isso ele viu no Mapa. Ele apenas perguntou para saber se podia confiar nas informações do irmão com relação a entrada da sala comunal.

"Basta entrar...", murmurou. Entrar na sala Comunal de Slytherin seria facílimo então, pensou Sirius.

OoOoOoOoO

Na hora do almoço, novamente, Potter e Black sentaram juntos. Sirius cochichou para o amigo: "Preciso da Capa."

"Está em cima de minha cama."

"Certo", disse e se levantou.

James segurou o braço do amigo. Ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto. "Tenha cuidado, Padfoot. Não estarei por perto para te defender e, o Ranhoso não é um bruxo tão medíocre quanto aparenta ser. Ele pode te atacar."

"Aprecio sua preocupação, companheiro, mas eu sei me virar", falou e puxou o braço do aperto possessivo do amigo. Não estava ofendido com a atitude de Potter, conhecia bem demais o instinto protetor de James.

"Não sei se devo dizer isso, mas... Boa sorte."

"Obrigado, James", disse e saiu apressadamente até a sala comunal Gryffindor para pegar a Capa de Potter.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus estava no dormitório Slytherin vazio, já que seu colega de quarto estava assistindo aula. Estava deitado em sua cama de solteiro com a coberta até a altura da barriga. A mão direita estava envolvida na própria ereção. Ele se masturbava com vigor. Aproveitava o raro momento solitário. Nos dormitórios Slytherins não tinham banheiros anexos ao quarto, apenas banheiros grandes onde todos os alunos tinham que compartilhar. Isso significava que não havia privacidade para fazer determinadas ações prazerosas, como a que ele estava fazendo.

Por mais humilhante que fosse, ele estava se tocando pensando em um maldito Gryffindor. Um Gryffindor de cabelos negros e lisos, olhos azulados, dono de um sorriso mais que provocante e um corpo perfeito.

"Ahh...", gemeu de leve ao imaginar Black.

Tinha aumentado a velocidade com que se tocava, mas parou quando viu a porta do quarto abrir. Mas então não entrou ninguém, e em seguida a porta se fechou sozinha. Aquilo estava muito estranho. Severus esquadrinhou bem o local, mas nada encontrou. Estava desconfiado, entretanto ele tinha assuntos mais importantes a resolver no momento. Ele ia voltar a se tocar quando viu Sirius Black aparecer magicamente em frente a ele. O susto foi tanto que ele pulou da cama, caindo do chão. Rapidamente ele puxou a calça e a cueca para cima. Estava indo pegar sua varinha, quando a viu voando para longe dele.

"Acho que você não vai precisar da sua varinha, Snape."

Severus se levantou, virando o corpo em direção a Sirius. Black sorria despreocupadamente para ele, segurava as duas varinhas na mão direita. Usava a calça marrom, camisa branca e a gravata vermelha e dourada com o laço frouxo.

Forçando o rosto a ficar impassível o Slytherin falou: "Saia daqui, Black. Se Slughorn descobrir que entrou aqui ganhará uma detenção."

Sirius guardou a própria varinha no bolso de trás da calça. "O que estava fazendo?", questionou enquanto conferia o volume na calça de Snape.

"Saia daqui, Black! Lucius vai voltar daqui a pouco e estará com a varinha dele em mãos. Vai te encher de feitiços!"

Sirius sorriu despreocupadamente. "Eu pesquisei um pouco a rotina de vocês. Malfoy não vai voltar tão cedo. Ele está em aula. Logo... Temos um tempo para _nós dois_ totalmente a sós", falou de um jeito sugestivo.

Severus deu um passo para trás, em direção a parede. Não gostou muito do tom que Sirius usou. "Tempo para nós dois? Que diabos você quer dizer com isso?"

"Abaixe a calça."

"O que?"

"Abaixe a calça", ordenou enquanto apontava a varinha de Severus para a cabeça dele.

Snape não ia fazer isso. Nunca. Era humilhação demais. "Pensei que Gryffindors não fossem covardes. Vai me atacar, mesmo eu estando sem varinha?"

Sirius sorriu de um jeito glorioso. O sorriso mais lindo que alguém poderia ter. Dentes bem brancos e perfeitamente alinhados emoldurados por lábios fartos e rosados. "Quem disse que eu vou te atacar?", indagou enquanto caminhava até Severus.

"Então o que veio fazer aqui?", perguntou, mas o Slytherin tinha medo da resposta.

Black agora estava bem próximo de Snape, que estava encostado na parede. Sorrindo de malícia ele ergueu a mão que não segurava a varinha e acariciou a ereção do Slytherin por cima da calça. "Eu vim te dar prazer."

Severus não acreditava. Não acreditou no que ouviu e também não acreditava que a mão de Sirius Black estava o tocando de um jeito tão íntimo.

Aproveitando que Snape não estava reagindo, Sirius se aproximou mais. Sua mão migrou velozmente para dentro da cueca de Severus. Lá dentro começou a masturbá-lo.

"Ahh..." O Slytherin não conseguiu segurar o gemido ao sentir o toque hábil de Black.

Sirius sorriu. "Em _quem_ estava pensando?"

"Hã?", questionou. Ouvia Black parcialmente, estava mais interessado no que a mão do rapaz fazia.

"Quando entrei aqui vi que estava se tocando. Quero saber em quem estava pensando."

Snape não respondeu.

Sirius notou a vermelhidão que surgiu no rosto pálido do Slytherin. Um forte indício de que sentia vergonha de responder. E se tinha vergonha de responder... "Estava fantasiando que estava _comigo_? Estava fantasiando isso?"

"Não estava fantasiando nada, droga!"

"Mas admite que estava pensando em mim?", perguntou sorrindo de orgulho.

Severus tinha que parar com essa situação. Ele _devia_ afastar Black de perto dele. Ele _devia_ correr e pedir ajuda para alguém, mas... Estava bom! Estava tão bom que ele não queria sair de perto daquela mão. Daquele corpo. Daquele bruxo.

Sirius se lembrou da conversa que teve com James. Quando alguém não nega uma afirmação isso significa que a pessoa está concordando. Estimulado com a perspectiva de ser desejado por Snape assim como ele o desejava, ele venceu a distância entre eles e beijou o Slytherin.

Essa é uma boa hora para meter um soco na cara dele, pensava Severus. Ele ficaria atordoado durante alguns segundos e eu teria chance de sair, mas... Estar com Sirius Black é um sonho. Ainda que ele seja o inimigo, o verdadeiro 'cara mal', entretanto, isso não impede ele de ser o bruxo mais sexy de Gryffindor. Ele é um tesão! E por algum motivo que eu nem posso imaginar ele veio até mim. Espera aí. Existe algum motivo sim. Me fazer ser o motivo de piada em Hogwarts. Snape fechou os lábios, depois juntou toda a força que tinha e empurrou o Gryffindor em direção ao chão.

Sirius caiu sentado no chão assustado. O que diabos tinha acontecido com Severus? Por que ele fez aquilo? Ele viu o bruxo passar por cima dele e correr em direção a porta. Black sorriu de escárnio. Tinha imaginado que ele tentaria fugir, por isso lançou um feitiço mudo para trancar a porta enquanto ainda estava debaixo da Capa. Se levantou calmamente e observou um desesperado Snape tentar abrir a porta a todo custo.

"A porta só vai abrir com auxílio de um feitiço", informou com a voz divertida.

Por que eu não peguei a droga da varinha?, refletiu o Slytherin. Sem paciência Severus passou a esmurrar e socar a porta. Não tinha esperança alguma de conseguir abri-la assim, mas o barulho certamente chamaria a atenção de alguém.

"Também coloquei um feitiço para impedir que os sons saíam do quarto. Ninguém vai te ouvir. Acho que você não tem muita escolha, Snape. Está trancando aqui comigo."

O Slytherin se virou para ele irritadíssimo. "O que você quer afinal?"

"Você sabe bem o que eu quero. _Eu quero você_."

Severus fitou o bruxo. Os cabelos pretos caiam até os ombros, os olhos azulados brilhavam de diversão, o nariz era arrebitado e os lábios exibiam um sorriso lindo, ainda que zombeteiro. Black era uns dez centímetros mais alto que Snape. Tinha a pele bem mais morena também. E um corpo cheio de músculos definidos. Não seria exagero falar que Sirius Black era o aluno mais bonito do colégio. Por outro lado Snape era feio, estranho e antissocial. Portanto, não tinha lógica alguma Sirius _querer_ Severus.

"Está brincando comigo! Eu sei que está!"

"Por que eu faria isso?", questionou sério.

"Não seria a primeira vez que sou alvo de suas brincadeiras."

"Dessa vez é diferente. Eu quero você...", disse em um tom sexy.

"Mentira!", sibilou.

"Eu desejo você, Snape. Você é..."

"Pare! Eu quero sair daqui. Você receberá uma detenção gigantesca quando descobrirem que você entrou aqui para me atacar."

Black ignorou o que o outro bruxo disse. "Vai ser gostoso. Para nós dois. Deixe-me voltar a tocá-lo. Estava bom, não estava? Posso te proporcionar mais prazer..."

"Mas por que quer fazer isso?"

"Você é surdo, Snape? Já disse que quero você."

Uma ideia perversa passou pela cabeça de Severus. Ele deu um sorriso sádico e questionou: "Quer me dar prazer?"

"Claro que quero."

Com os olhos maldosos ele sugeriu: "Então fique de quatro para mim. Não quer estar comigo? Então deixa eu te _comer_."

Sirius não gostou nada da sugestão. Não foi isso que estava planejando. Mas ele sabia que precisava ganhar a confiança de Snape de alguma forma. "Se você quer _assim_, então tudo bem."

"_Tudo bem_?", repetiu pasmo.

"Sim, tudo bem. Quero estar com você. Se quer ser o ativo _hoje_ para mim está tudo bem."

"_Hoje_?", questionou ainda mais pasmo. Pelo jeito que Sirius disse 'hoje' dava a entender que seria a primeira de muitas vezes.

"Se eu te der prazer terão outras vezes, não é? Espero não ter que ir atrás de você sempre. Seria bom se você também demonstrasse que gosta de mim."

"_Demonstrar que gosto de você_?", indagou com certo desdém.

"Pare de ficar repetindo o que eu digo feito um estúpido e venha para perto de mim. Se _quiser_ vir. Não acho certo te obrigar", falou tentando passar credibilidade. Mas te obrigaria se não me aceitasse, completou a frase mentalmente.

"E o que te faz pensar que irei até você?"

"Você não acabou de dizer que me queria de quatro? Pensei que isso significasse que você me deseja. Me deseja o suficiente para criar coragem e vir até mim. Me tocar... Me beijar... O que acha?"

"Está me sacaneando, Black?"

"E que sacanagem estúpida seria essa? Provar que nós dois somos gays?"

"Eu não sou gay!"

"Ah, não?", exclamou com escárnio. "Os Slytherin usam outro nome? Prefere que eu te chame de viado?"

"Eu não sou nada disso!"

"Não é?", questionou com acentuado deboche. "Então como chama o homem que gosta de outro homem?"

"Eu não gosto de você, Black!"

"Não gosta nem do meu corpo? Quer que eu tire a camisa para você conferir?"

Severus ficou apenas observando enquanto o Gryffindor desabotoava lentamente os botões da camisa branca. Surgiu o efeito esperado, pensou Sirius. Enquanto ele se despia olhava intensamente para o Slytherin. Por sua vez Snape tinha os olhos cravados na pele exposta de Sirius.

Severus se viu obrigado a fechar a boca ao ver a nudez do colega. Sentia que a boca estava salivando em excesso. Sirius Black era uma delícia! Verdadeiramente apetitoso.

Quando Black chegou ao terceiro botão da camisa ele parou. "É para eu parar ou continuar?"

"Continue...", sussurrou.

"Já que você está tão inclinado a me ver nu por que você mesmo não tira minha roupa?"

Totalmente encantado por Sirius e sua nudez, Snape caminhou até ele. Severus se esqueceu que talvez tudo que Black estivesse fazendo fosse uma brincadeira. A única coisa que importada no momento era que ele _queria_ Sirius. Queria muito. Quando estavam frente a frente ele estendeu as mãos para a camisa do Gryffindor.

Black foi mais ágil. Puxou Severus pela gravata, colando os corpos, depois o envolveu em um abraço. Beijou o pescoço de Snape, arrancando gemidos do Slytherin. Sirius sorriu ao ouvir os gemidos, estimulado pelo som maravilhoso continuou a morder e beijar o pescoço de Severus. "Quero te fazer gemer mais, Snape."

"Severus, Black. Diga meu nome...", ordenou enquanto, mesmo sob o aperto do outro, desabotoava freneticamente os botões restantes da camisa do Gryffindor.

"Se-ve-rus...", sussurrou.

Snape sorriu ao ouvir seu nome ser dito por aquela voz rouca. Ainda sorrindo tirou a camisa de Sirius. Observou rapidamente o peito e abdômen definidos do outro bruxo, em seguida, agarrou os cabelos da nuca do Gryffindor e o beijou. Um beijo faminto.

Após um tempo incontável sentindo sua boca ser explorada com sofreguidão, Black teve que desfazer o beijo. Ele ficou sem fôlego. Respirando forte ele percebeu que os lábios de Severus não se desgrudaram dos deles. Snape mordia os lábios dele. As mordidas migraram para o queixo, mandíbula, até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha.

"Hum...", gemeu Sirius e como resposta ganhou uma mordida mais forte na orelha. Sorrindo de alguma piada interna o animago comentou: "Então você gosta de morder, Severus..."

"Gosto de morder _você_, Black..."

O sorriso pretensioso do Gryffindor se alargou mais. "Então deixa eu te mostrar o que _eu_ gosto de fazer...", falou e segurou os ombros de Snape. Girou o corpo do Slytherin com certa facilidade, e em seguida o empurrou em direção a parede.

Severus olhava a parede de pedras com certa apreensão. Mas o medo de tudo isso ser uma brincadeira de extremo mal gosto de Black tinha sumido. Nesse exato momento ele estava intoxicado por Sirius. Pelo corpo do colega, a boca e, principalmente, pelo perfume amadeirado do Gryffindor. Ouviu Black murmurar um feitiço que nunca tinha ouvido antes e em seguida se sentiu totalmente nu. "Você inventou esse feitiço?", questionou impressionado e enciumado. Por que o próprio Snape não tinha pensando em um feitiço assim? Ah, já sei, provavelmente porque eu não sou sexualmente ativo, refletia. Ao menos até agora, acrescentou.

Sirius beijou a nunca do Slytherin, depois respondeu: "Inventei vários feitiços como esse. Espero poder usar todos com você." Black observou rapidamente as costas de Snape. A pele dele era firme e pálida, com poucos pelos muito negros. Em geral o corpo era magro, porém com músculos discretos. A bunda, ainda que pequena, era redonda e macia. Era exatamente assim que ele tinha imaginado Severus.

O Slytherin sentiu Sirius enfiar o nariz em seu pescoço para absorver seu cheiro. Depois sentiu a língua úmida de Black lambeu o local. "Severus, você é gostoso...", Snape ouviu a voz sussurrada bem próxima a sua orelha. Sentiu todos os pelos do corpo se eriçarem. Achava que o Gryffindor estava mentindo. Mas e daí? Era uma mentira muito boa de se ouvir. Em seguida Sirius grudou seu corpo no dele. Severus percebeu que o colega também estava totalmente nu. Sentir o calor do corpo de Sirius contra o seu e a ereção do próprio roçando nele era um prazer indescritível.

Black beijava os ombros de Snape ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos percorriam o peito e abdômen do Slytherin.

Severus desejava que sua fantasia se tornasse real. Que de fato as mãos de Sirius Black o fizessem atingir o orgasmo. Snape guiou as mãos do Gryffindor até sua ereção. Ficou feliz ao sentir que uma mão do colega envolveu seu membro e a outra acariciou seus testículos.

"Mmm...", gemeu o Slytherin de forma incoerente.

"Está bom, Severus?", perguntou enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam para faz Snape chegar ao clímax. A única resposta que Sirius recebeu foi o corpo de Severus se movendo para frente, pois o Slytherin encostou a testa na parede. Em contra partida, a bunda de Snape se projetou para trás, friccionando-se contra a ereção de Black. O Gryffindor sorriu de malícia, subentendo o movimento como um convite. Manteve a mão que masturbava Severus, enquanto levava a outra até os próprios lábios. Umidificou o dedo indicador e o penetrou lentamente em Snape.

"AH! Black!" Foi a primeira vez que Sirius ouviu Severus dizer seu nome de um jeito que não fosse pejorativo ou depreciativo. Tinha paixão na voz de Snape e perceber isso fez o corpo do Gryffindor vibrar de prazer.

Mesmo identificando o prazer na voz do colega, Black quis brincar com ele. "Então é para eu continuar?"

"Continue ou eu mato você", ameaçou, mas sua voz ainda estava apaixonada.

Sorrindo Sirius começou a mover o dedo dentro do Slytherin. Severus projetou a bunda para trás, buscando mais contato. Black sentia que o colega estava bastante relaxado. Introduziu mais um dedo em Snape. Começou o mover os dedos juntos.

Severus pensava que podia morrer de prazer. Em nenhum momento Sirius parou de tocar em sua ereção e sentir aqueles dedos roçarem sua próstata era divino.

Black, então, aumentou a velocidade que masturbava o colega, sem deixar de mover os dedos dentro dele. Severus não aguentou nem meio minuto assim. Chegou ao orgasmo em silêncio derramando-se na mão do Gryffindor.

Sirius beijou a orelha de Snape. "Foi bom, né? Acho que agora é a minha vez de ter a mesma sensação."

Severus não respondeu, mas percebeu a mão de Black abandonar seu membro ao mesmo tempo que os dedos dentro dele eram retirados. Depois sentiu a ereção de Sirius entrando nele devagar.

"Aaah...", gemeu Black ao estar inteiramente dentro de Snape. O corpo do Slytherin era apertado e quente, esmagava de um jeito delicioso sua ereção.

Severus ainda estava recuperando o fôlego por causa do intenso primeiro orgasmo. Entretanto, receber em seu corpo o membro de Sirius era um prazer diferente.

"Vou me mexer um pouco, Severus...", murmurou e entrou e saiu lentamente de dentro do colega.

Quando a ereção de Black voltou a preenchê-lo atingiu com tudo sua próstata. O membro de Snape deu sinais de vida. Então ele se deu conta de que _essa_ era a sua primeira vez. E era com Sirius Black. "Ahh...", ele gemeu e não precisou observar seu próprio membro para saber que estava novamente animado.

"Está bom para você?", indagou Sirius. Ele arfava muito para se controlar. Se controlava para não enfiar em Severus com brusquidão e para não ejacular rápido demais.

Snape moveu o quadril para trás, enterrando ainda mais a ereção de Black dentro dele. Severus queria mais. Mais contato. Mais estocadas contra sua próstata.

O Gryffindor entendeu o recado. Levou as mãos até a barriga de Snape e passou a golpear a bunda dele com mais vigor. Ao acelerar os movimentos os dois passaram a gemer alto incoerências. Não tinham vergonha de expressar o quanto estavam gostando de estar um com o outro. Então pouco tempo depois ambos chegaram ao clímax quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Black..."

"Aaaah... Severus..."

Os dois desabaram no chão. Ambos tinham um sorriso bobo no rosto. O Gryffindor saiu de dentro de Snape, mas Severus continuou deitado em cima do peito de Black. "Dá próxima vez diga meu primeiro nome, Severus."

"Próxima vez, Black?", indagou esperançoso. Snape desejava muito que eles fizessem isso mais vezes.

"Seria mais agradável que quando estivéssemos juntos você me chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Ou dizer meu primeiro nome está acima da sua habilidade mental?"

"Que próxima vez, _Sirius_?"

"Hum...", ele gemeu dando um sorrisinho, como se ouvir seu nome na voz de Snape o trouxesse prazer. "Sábado é um bom dia para você? Tem visita para Hogsmeade, mas acho mais interessante me encontrar com você."

Snape rolou por cima do outro, deitando-se de costas ao lado do Gryffindor no chão. "Eu não te entendo..."

"O que você não entende?"

"Não entendo várias coisas. Mas a principal é _por que_ você quer estar comigo."

"Isso é tão simples, Sevvie", disse e se sentou. Observando o rosto macilento de Severus ele continuou: "É porque _gosto_ de você."

Snape se levantou em silêncio. Precisou de muito esforço para não sorrir ao ouvir a simples declaração do colega. "Não me chame de Sevvie", pediu enquanto se enrolava em um lençol de sua cama.

Black também se ergueu no chão. Estava com a feição bastante mal humorada. "Eu digo que gosto de você e como resposta você me diz para não te chamar de Sevvie?"

"E o que você queria que eu te respondesse? Que na verdade eu tenho uma paixão secreta e obsessiva por você desde que eu te vi naquele vagão de trem em nossa primeira viagem para Hogwarts?"

Sirius sorriu. O sorriso mais sedutor e lindo do mundo. "É exatamente o que eu gostaria de ouvir."

"Me dê minha varinha, Black. Eu preciso me limpar."

Mas o Gryffindor ainda sorria. Encantado por ser a 'paixão secreta e obsessiva' de Severus. "Então é verdade? Você gosta de mim desde que tínhamos onze anos?"

Snape se virou. O rosto normalmente pálido estava agora totalmente vermelho e quente. Por que diabos eu tive que abrir minha boca?, perguntou se torturando.

Sirius percebeu o desconforto do outro e entendeu. Aquela seria a única declaração que conseguiria extrair de Severus por hoje. Além disso ele precisava ir embora. A aula de Malfoy estava quase acabando. Black primeiro lançou um feitiço em si mesmo, fazendo suas roupas reaparecerem, depois lançou um feitiço para retirar o sêmen do corpo de Severus e em seguida o vestiu magicamente.

O Slytherin permanecia de costas. Continuava se detestando por ter falado demais, mas como Sirius tinha o vestido significava que ele estava prestes a ir embora. "Sábado eu não posso. Já tenho compromisso."

Black se sentiu rejeitado. Isso doeu dentro dele.

"Mas domingo eu estou livre."

A sensação de rejeição foi embora tão rapidamente quanto chegou. "Domingo tem o encontro do Clube do Slug. É o meu primeiro convite, então eu tenho que ir", explicou. Sua voz monótona deixava claro que somente ia ao encontro porque era uma obrigação.

Foi a vez de Severus se sentir rejeitado. Então ele sentiu Sirius o abraçando por trás e a sensação ruim passou. "A gente combina um dia que seja bom para nós dois na aula de Poções amanhã. Sente-se perto de mim para podermos conversar."

Snape sorriu timidamente. "É melhor você ir embora agora, Sirius. Lucius já deve estar voltando."

Black desfez o abraço e virou o corpo de Severus para que ficasse em frente a ele. Em seguida ergueu o queixo de Snape com a mão e o beijou suavemente. Tão rápido o beijo começou ele terminou. Sirius colocou a varinha de Severus em sua mão e se afastou. Pegou discretamente a Capa de James do chão e caminhou até a porta. "Até amanhã, Sevvie!", disse e saiu do quarto. No corredor ele vestiu a Capa e seguiu até sua Sala Comunal. Não acreditava em como era sortudo. Snape _correspondia_ aos seus sentimentos. A vida não podia ser melhor do que isso.

Já no quarto Severus se sentou no chão. Ainda não acreditava em tudo que tinha acontecido. Sirius Black surge magicamente em seu quarto, depois transa com ele. E para completar o Gryffindor desequilibrado assume que gosta dele. Tudo que aconteceu era tão bom que não parecia ser real.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora**: A demora para publicar não é negligência, é apenas falta de tempo mesmo. Desculpem por fazê-las esperar tanto. : /_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (**: D**). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo com lemon._

**Capítulo III – Dia da caça**

A sala de aula de Poções nas masmorras da turma mista de Slytherin e Gryffindor estava mais abafada do que o normal. Todos os caldeiros acessos lançavam fumaças quentes por toda sala. Os alunos sentiam calor, uma sensação que não combinava nada com o usual clima frio das masmorras.

Severus estava sozinho em sua bancada no final da sala. Mal prestava atenção no seu caldeirão em frente a ele. Estava mais interessado em observar um certo Gryffindor de cabelos muitos negros e olhos azulados. Sirius também estava na última bancada da sala. As duas últimas bancadas ficavam lado a lado, sendo que a da direita estava ocupada por Snape e a da esquerda por Black e James. Sirius e Potter riam e conversavam animadamente.

Severus apertou os olhos ao notar como James estava tão próximo de Black. Detestou James ainda mais naquele momento. Queria aquele Gryffindor longe do seu amante. Snape tinha outros planos para essa aula. Outros planos para ele e Black. Com um sorriso zombeteiro, o Slytherin lançou um feitiço no caldeirão de Potter.

Quando o enfeitiço invisível de Severus atingiu o caldeirão de James todo o seu conteúdo saiu do recipiente encharcando James com o líquido verde e viscoso. Algumas poucas gotas pingaram em Sirius.

Snape acompanhou a cena com um prazer sádico. Deu um sorriso malicioso e ficou observando o próprio caldeirão com ar de inocência.

"Mais que merda!", exclamou James irado, limpando o rosto com as mãos. "Quem foi o _filho da puta_ que jogou essa _porra_ desse feitiço do meu caldeirão?"

"Mas que linguajar é esse, Potter? Você está em uma sala de aula! Não pode falar assim..." O professor Slughorn parou de falar, fitando o aluno com curiosidade. "O que aconteceu com você? Está verde, Potter!"

Snape comprimiu os lábios para não rir alto. A essa altura todos estavam olhando James e gargalhando da cena. Todos menos Sirius. Ele não sorria, apenas olhava de Potter para Severus.

"Potter, vá para sua torre. Acho que é melhor você tomar um banho. Água fria é o método mais efetivo para se livrar dessa poção."

Os alunos continuavam rindo de James. Prongs se virou para o amigo com uma feição homicida.

"Descubra quem fez isso. Eu quero vingança."

"Tudo bem, James. Agora vá se livrar disso. Talvez essa coisa cause uma alergia na sua pele."

Potter, ensopado com o líquido verde, saiu da sala de aula.

Sirius se virou na direção do Slytherin criminoso, mas Snape não estava mais na bancada do lado da dele. Severus estava caminhando até ele.

"Por que fez isso?"

"Fiz o que?", indagou cínico.

"Sei que foi você que fez aquilo com James."

"Ah, _isso_. Sim, eu fiz. Eu precisava ficar a sós com você..."

"Ficar a sós comigo? Por que?", indagou, mas já estava sorrindo de um jeito sensual.

Severus sorriu maliciosamente, depois olhou para frente da sala, a fim de verificar se tinha alguém olhando para eles. Como não tinha ninguém os observando, ele empurrou Sirius em direção a parede. Depois se aproximou do Gryffindor e o beijou.

Sirius gemeu enquanto sentia sua boca ser explorada pela língua de Snape. A verdade é que ele estava adorado o fato do Slytherin ter tomado a iniciativa. Se sentir desejado por Snape era fantástico.

Severus amava ficar tão próximo ao Gryffindor. O cheiro amadeirado de Black era uma delícia. Mas ele não podia se permitir intoxicar. Não agora. Ele precisava lançar mais um feitiço naquela sala. Snape apalpou o corpo de Sirius em busca da varinha dele.

Black ingenuamente pensava que estava sendo acariciado de um jeito apaixonado pelas mãos desesperadas do Slytherin. Que engano! Assim que Severus encontrou o que queria desfez o beijo. Em seguida se virou em direção aos alunos e procurou o professor. Quando o avistou, usando a varinha de Sirius, lançou um Levicorpus não verbal em Slughorn, depois colocou a varinha na mão de um chocado Black. O Gryffindor estranhou tanto a situação que não conseguiu nem expressar nada.

Por outro lado Severus sabia bem o que dizer.

"Por que você fez isso, Black?", questionou Snape em tom audível em toda sala de aula.

A turma toda estava muda e surpresa observando o professor levitando de ponta cabeça no ar. Horace, que também estava em silêncio por causa do choque, voltou a si ao ouvir a voz de Severus.

"Quem fez isso?", perguntou com a voz muito brava. "Me desçam daqui agora!", exigiu.

Snape murmurou o contra feitiço e o professor caiu no chão. Mas o homem logo se recompôs, ficando de pé.

"Quem fez isso?", a voz sempre tão amigável e simpática do Slytherin estava totalmente mudada. Ele estava furioso.

"Foi Black, professor. Eu vi. Olhe! Ele ainda está segurando a varinha!", falou Severus maldosamente.

Os olhos de Slughorn se estreitaram. Ele caminhou até o Gryffindor. Os alunos continuavam quietos. Olhavam a cena chocados. Sabiam que era do tipo de Black fazer esse tipo de brincadeira, mas dessa vez ele foi longe demais. Enfeitiçar um professor poderia dar até uma expulsão.

"Você fez isso?", perguntou Horace ao ficar frente a frente a Sirius.

Remus correu até o final da sala, para auxiliar o amigo.

"Certamente ele não fez isso, professor."

"Fique quieto, Lupin! Não perguntei nada a você", falou ríspido, sem nem olhar Remus. "Responda minha pergunta, Sirius. Você fez isso?"

Black ainda estava atordoado. Olhou para Severus, que sorria debochadamente. Estaria Snape se vingando dele por causa do que aconteceu no outro dia? A ideia levou um gosto amargo a boca do Gryffindor.

"Eu... Eu não..."

"Severus?", Slughorn se virou em direção ao Slytherin, já que Black não conseguia articular uma frase completa. "Você viu Sirius fazer isso? Ele me enfeitiçou?"

"Sim, professor. Foi ele. Eu garanto..."

"Que disparate! Todos sabem que Snape detesta Sirius! Ele está mentindo, professor!", afirmou o lobisomem com veemência.

Mas a palavra de Remus valia pouco na balança do professor. Ainda que Lupin fosse monitor, Horace sabia que ele era lobisomem. E Severus era um dos seus melhores alunos em Poções, portanto a acusação de Snape era suficiente para Slughorn pensar que Black era culpado.

"Lupin, volte já para sua bancada ou ganhará uma detenção", disse frio, depois se virou para Sirius. "Estou muito desapontado com você, Black. Pensei que nessas últimas semanas você tinha mudado. Pelo visto me enganei. Vou tirar duzentos pontos de Gryffindor e..."

"Duzentos?", repetiu Sirius surpreso. Ele já havia perdido muitos pontos para sua casa, mas duzentos? Duzentos nunca.

"Sim, Black, duzentos. E estou sendo generoso. Também ganhará três meses de detenção."

"Professor... Eu não fiz nada...", disse tentando argumentar. Mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Tinha ciência de que o professor Slytherin tomaria como verdade a acusação do aluno de sua Casa.

"Black, se retire da sala. Você já me afrontou demais por hoje."

"Mas professor... Por favor... Me deixe explicar..."

"Saia agora, Black", ordenou em um tom nada amistoso.

Sirius assentiu derrotado, pegou sua mochila e caminhou para fora da sala. Antes de sair lançou um olhar raivoso para Severus que sorria de forma zombeteira para ele. _Vingança_. Ele se lembrou de Potter. Pois bem, James e ele teriam vingança. Snape não ia fazer aquilo com eles e ficar impune. Ele fechou a porta e rumou até a sala comunal. Juntos, ele e Prongs, planejariam uma bela vingança contra o Ranhoso.

Black estava subindo as escadas rumo ao Salão Principal quando ouviu passos apressados atrás dele. Ele se virou e identificou Severus. Ah, vingarei nós dois agora, Prongs, pensou. Atirou a mochila no chão e apontou a varinha para Snape.

"O que está fazendo?", indagou displicente.

"Essa não é a pergunta certa, Snape. O certo seria perguntar o que eu _vou fazer_ com você."

"Posso imaginar o que fará comigo, Black...", disse maliciosamente.

De repente a varinha perdeu o sentido. Sirius queria socar com as próprias mãos aquele Slytherin debochado. Rapidamente caminhou até ele, depois agarrou as vestes de Severus o erguendo do chão.

"Você não passa de uma maldita cobra peçonhenta, Snape!", rosnou e em seguida bateu as costas de Severus contra a parede de pedras. Depois, com uma mão enforcou o Slytherin enquanto a outra se fechava em punho, pronta para começar a socar. "Vou te encher de tantos hematomas que nem sua mãe irá reconhecê-lo."

O Slytherin revirou os olhos para a ameaça. Já esperava encontrar Sirius irritado, mas o colega estava exagerando. Com um aceno sutil e um feitiço não verbal lançou um Levicorpus no Gryffindor.

Sirius amaldiçoou Snape ao receber o feitiço.

Severus sorriu, depois fez um feitiço convocatório, fazendo a varinha de Black ir direto até sua mão.

"O que foi, Black? Você não gosta de desarmar os outros? Me diga, qual a sensação de estar indefeso?"

Os olhos do Gryffindor cintilaram de ódio.

"_Indefeso_?", repetiu com escárnio. "Você acha que me intimida, Snape? Precisaria de um exército de Ranhosos para me por algum medo!"

O Slytherin se aproximou do corpo de Black, erguido de cabeça para baixo pelo tornozelo através de uma corda invisível. Prevendo a aproximação de Severus, Sirius tentou socar o colega, que desviou.

"Eu não quero te intimidar, Sirius. Eu só fiz tudo isso porque quero ficar a sós com você."

_Sirius_? Severus Snape acabou de me chamar pelo primeiro nome?, refletia o Gryffindor.

"E para quê quer ficar a sós comigo?"

"Não se faça de ingênuo, eu sei que você não é..."

"Por que você fez tudo isso? Deixou James verde e me incriminou com Slughorn."

Severus sorriu enviesado.

"Eu não gosto de Potter e isso não é nenhuma novidade. Com relação a Slughorn, bem... A culpa foi sua. Você falou que não poderia se encontrar comigo porque precisava ir a estúpida festa dele."

"Por causa de um único maldito dia você me arruma três meses de detenção? Você sabe somar e subtrair, Snape? Três meses são noventa dias! Muito mais do que só um dia."

"Você ficará noventa dias longe de Potter _e_ cumprindo detenção em uma masmorra. Acho que isso me agrada. Depois que sair da detenção podemos nos encontrar mais facilmente já que eu estou mais habituado nas masmorras."

A raiva se dissolveu e ele sorriu. Então Snape havia feito tudo isso só para ficar com ele? Foram atitudes mesquinhas e egoístas, mas Severus era Slytherin, o que de certa forma justificava suas ações. O que realmente importava é que o bruxo havia se empenhado para ficar com ele. Uma ideia marota aflorou em seus pensamentos.

"Você tem ciúmes do James, Sevvie?"

"Eu não tenho ciúmes nenhum!", respondeu rápido demais, fazendo o Gryffindor rir. "Eu só não gosto dele."

"Me desça daqui, Sevvie. Irei te provar que não precisa sentir ciúmes de James ou de qualquer outro. Somente uma pessoa me interessa..."

"E quem é essa pessoa?"

"Um garoto feio, mal encarado, com amigos sinistros, mas até que é um aluno razoável..."

Severus desfez o feitiço, fazendo Black cair no chão com um baque surdo.

"Aluno razoável, é?", repetiu meio ofendido. Snape não tinha nada de razoável. Todas suas notas eram excelentes.

Sirius se levantou e sorrindo foi até o Slytherin. Severus permitiu que o Gryffindor o levasse até a parede. Black enfiou o nariz na curva do pescoço e ombro de Snape, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Depois mordeu levemente o lugar. Suas mordidas migraram do pescoço até os lábios. Quando as bocas se encontraram eles iniciaram um beijo apaixonado.

A essa altura Severus já estava intoxicado por Sirius. Pelo cheiro dele, o corpo do bruxo que o imprensava contra a parede fria de pedras e os lábios que o faziam perder o fôlego.

Sem deixar de beijá-lo, Black começou a desabotoar a calça do Slytherin. Quando abriu a calça colocou um joelho entre as pernas de Severus, forçando-as a separar.

Snape lembrava vagamente que deixar Sirius no comando não fazia parte do plano, mas ele já estava embriagado pelo Gryffindor. Faria o que Black quisesse, incluindo transar no meio das escadas, podendo ser pegos a qualquer momento.

Mas Sirius era mais prudente que ele. Assim que ouviu vozes vindo do Salão Principal desgrudou-se rapidamente de Severus.

O Slytherin não gostou nada do outro ter se separado dele. Fitou o amante, que olhava para cima, para o lugar de onde vinham as vozes. Sorrindo, Snape resolveu provocar o Gryffindor.

"O que foi, Black? Está com _medo_ de nos pegarem?"

Sirius devolveu o sorriso de deboche para o colega.

"Não é medo, mas hoje já perdi pontos demais para Gryffindor por sua causa e não quero perder mais... Por isso, é melhor encontrarmos um lugar onde não nos encontrem."

Severus fechou a calça que Black tinha aberto.

"Venha. Eu conheço um lugar", disse e começou a descer os degraus de volta para as masmorras.

Sirius o seguiu, ainda que não gostasse muito das masmorras. Mas era o preço a se pagar. Afinal, quem mandou ele se interessar justo por um Slytherin?

OoOoOoOoO

Snape levou Black de volta para as masmorras. Lá eles entraram em uma sala de aula abandonada. Todas as cadeiras estavam amontoadas em um canto. A mesa do professor estava no meio da sala e tinha algumas velas acessas suspensas, próximas ao teto.

Sirius sorriu ao ver as velas acessas. Com certeza _alguém_ tinha vindo até a sala para acendê-las.

"Você planejou bem, Sevvie...", elogiou.

Severus fingiu não ouvir, estava mais ocupado em tirar suas vestes. Rapidamente se livrou da gravata e dos sapatos, depois desabotoou os botões da camisa e calça. Retirou todas as peças de roupa, ficando apenas de cueca.

Black ficou olhando o amante seminu. Mesmo a luz de velas o Slytherin tinha a pele pálida. Severus era esguio e com poucos músculos. Mas aos seus olhos de Sirius, Snape era muito gostoso.

"Está com pressa, Severus?", perguntou desviando os olhos do corpo do amante e encarrando agora os belos olhos negros.

Snape ignorou a provocação e foi até o centro da sala, depois se sentou em cima da mesa.

"Vem cá, Black."

"Vem cá, _por favor_, _Sirius_.", corrigiu.

O Slytherin apertou os olhos e cruzou os braços ao notar que o Gryffindor permaneceu parado.

"Não se lembra do nosso trato, Sevvie? Quando estivermos a sós você me chama pelo primeiro nome."

"Venha cá _agora_, Sirius!"

"Não foi muito educado, mas...", disse e foi até onde o Slytherin estava.

"Mas você está pouco se lixando para minha educação, não é? Acho que só está prestando atenção no meu corpo. Gosto do meu corpo, Sirius?"

Black agora estava de frente para Snape. Beijou o queixo dele e respondeu em sua orelha: "Eu adoro o seu corpo, assim como adoro você todo..."

Sirius mordeu a orelha do outro bruxo, depois fez uma trilha de mordidas pelo pescoço até chegar ao peito. Lambeu rapidamente um mamilo e em seguida o mordeu. Fez a mesma coisa com o outro, então sentiu as mãos de Severus em seu cabelo, empurrando sua cabeça para baixo.

Black olhou para o amante. "O que quer que eu faça?"

Snape não respondeu, apenas empurrou mais a cabeça do amante para baixo, em direção ao seu membro.

Sirius entendeu bem o recado e quando sua boca estava bem próxima da cueca do amante, ele passou a língua pelo tecido.

Severus gemeu alto.

O Gryffindor sorriu. Adorava ouvir o amante gemer. Passou a língua mais algumas vezes no tecido e como resposta recebeu mais ganidos de Snape.

"Tire a minha cueca, Sirius", mandou.

Black pegou a sua varinha da mão do Slytherin e murmurou um feitiço em Severus. Agora Snape estava totalmente nu. Então desceu novamente o rosto ao encontro do membro do amante. Em seguida lambeu a glande de Severus.

Snape arfou e em seguida ordenou: "Mais!"

Sirius circundou a língua na glande do Slytherin diversas vezes, depois passou a língua por toda ereção de Severus. Desceu mais a língua e lambeu os testículos do amante.

"Coloque a boca...", falou em tom autoritário.

Black ergueu o rosto para fitar o colega. Snape parecia meio enlouquecido de tesão. Sorriu por fazer Severus se sentir assim, mas não ia perder a chance de sacaniá-lo um pouco.

"Peça por favor..."

"O que?", perguntou irritado.

"Peça por favor e farei o que quiser."

O Slytherin apertou os olhos em direção ao amante. Não gostava de pedir por favor. Ainda mais para um Gryffindor, mas ele desejava muito aquilo.

"Por favor, Sirius", disse entre dentes.

"Por favor o que?"

"Por favor, coloque sua boca puro sangue em meu pau mestiço."

"Sorte sua eu gostar de mestiços...", disse sorrindo. Depois engoliu a ereção do amante. Ele já conseguia sentir o gosto salgado do líquido pré-seminal na boca. Passou então a mover sua cabeça em um lento movimento de vai e vem.

Aparentemente a velocidade de Sirius não era suficiente para agradar Snape. Severus agarrou os cabelos do Gryffindor com ambas as mãos e começou a movimentar a cabeça de Black com mais agilidade.

Sirius pensava que a qualquer momento iria vomitar. Toda vez que Snape empurrava sua cabeça em direção a virilha, o membro do amante roçava perigosamente em sua garganta. Ao menos o Slytherin parecia estar gostando muito porque os gemidos altos dele enchiam a sala. Quando Black pensou Severus fosse chegar ao orgasmo ele deu um puxão exageradamente forte nos cabelos do Gryffindor e o afastou de sua ereção.

Snape sorria de um jeito indecifrável e respirava forte. Olhou para Sirius que parecia confuso.

"O que? Eu te machuquei?"

O Slytherin não respondeu, Black não tinha machucado Severus, mas o bruxo tinha outros planos para eles. Por isso Snape se levantou da mesa. Puxou a amante pela gravata até eles ficarem frente a frente, depois empurrou o Gryffindor em direção a mesa.

Sirius foi jogado de rosto contra a mesa por Snape. Ouviu Severus sussurrar o feitiço que ele tinha inventado e um segundo depois ele estava sem roupas.

"O que vai fazer agora, Sevvie?", indagou, mas já sabia a resposta.

Snape lambeu as costas do amante, em seguida convocou um tubo do bolso de sua calça. O bruxo abriu o tubo e passou o gel no dedo médio. Depois penetrou o dedo dentro do Gryffindor.

"Hum... O que é isso?", perguntou sentindo o gel esquentar seu corpo. Era um calor morno, agradável, que se propagava do dedo de Severus por todo o corpo de Sirius.

"Esse gel é uma experiência minha. A sensação é boa?", questionou enquanto mexia o dedo em movimentos circulares.

"Fez experiência de ontem para hoje, Sevvie? Só por minha causa?"

Snape colocou gel no dedo indicador e penetrou um segundo dedo no amante.

"É bom ou não?"

"É muito bom...", respondeu enquanto sentia uma nova onda de calor se difundir dos dedos do amante e viajar até as extremidades de seu corpo.

Severus sorriu orgulhoso. É claro que era muito bom, afinal foi ele que inventou. O bruxo continuou movendo os dedos, agora saindo e entrando em Black. Ao mesmo tempo pegou uma quantidade generosa de gel e passou pela própria ereção.

Sirius estava relaxado. Seu corpo estava apoiado em cima da mesa. Sua cabeça repousava no tampo de madeira, assim como os braços e a barriga. O calor do gel tinha um efeito paradoxal – um quente relaxante, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante. Ele estava feliz e descontraído. Sentiu então os dedos de Snape abandonarem seu corpo, em seguida sentiu o membro do amante penetrar nele de uma só vez.

"Aaaaaah...", murmurou Severus ao se sentir totalmente dentro do Gryffindor. O corpo de Black pressionava sua ereção de um jeito delicioso. Snape sentiu o ímpeto de ejacular, mas o deteve. Não queria que acabasse tão rápido. O Slytherin saiu e entrou com avidez, fazendo Sirius gemer de desconforto.

"Não faz isso...", pediu. "Assim dói."

"Dói para quem?", provocou.

"Severus...", começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

"Relaxe, Sirius. Eu não vou tratar mau meu único amante", tranquilizou.

Snape realmente disse a verdade. Suas outras estocadas foram mais lentas. E ele só imprimiu mais velocidade quando Black pediu para ele acelerar. Aos poucos a sala se enchia com os gemidos dos dois. Severus se deliciava com a pressão que o corpo do outro fazia em sua ereção. E Sirius gritava de prazer quando o membro do outro tocava sua próstata.

Nenhum dos dois durou muito tempo. Chegaram ao orgasmo quase no mesmo instante. Eles ficaram quietos e em silêncio enquanto suas respirações voltavam ao normal.

Com a respiração já controlada, Severus saiu de dentro do outro, depois se afastou dele e começou a recolher suas peças de roupas jogadas no chão.

Black se virou para trás e viu o amante começar a se vestir.

"A brincadeira acabou por hoje?"

"Nós temos aulas de Transfiguração daqui há dez minutos. É melhor se apressar e se vestir."

"Podíamos cabular essa aula...", sugeriu de um jeito sensual.

"Pensei que não quisesse mais perder pontos para Gryffindor hoje."

"Mudei de opinião. Vale a pena perder pontos para minha Casa se eu estiver com você...", disse e caminhou até o amante.

Ambos sorriam com volúpia. Quando Sirius parou em frente a Snape começou, então, a tirar a camisa que o Slytherin já havia vestido. Alguns segundos depois os dois já estavam se beijando e se agarrando.

Obviamente Black e Severus não apareceram na aula de Transfiguração, por conta disso a professora McGonagall deu uma detenção aos dois, que não se importaram muito, já que cumpririam a detenção juntos.

OoOoOoOoO

Todos os dias depois da detenção de Slughorn Sirius se encontrava com Snape em alguma sala de aula desocupada nas masmorras. Eles também se encontravam entre as aulas ou na hora do almoço ou até em altas horas da madrugada.

Eles ficaram juntos em todos os anos que estiveram em Hogwarts. O Gryffindor não disse nada a respeito do boato que pairava na escola que Severus iria se alistar no exército de Voldemort. Assim como Snape também não comentou o fato de Black ter fugido de casa.

Entretanto, quando os bruxos se formaram eles se afastaram. Severus realmente se tornou Comensal da Morte, assim como Sirius se tornou membro da Ordem da Fênix. Os dois tomaram caminhos diferentes e não mais se encontraram. Todavia, na mente de ambos as incontáveis horas que passaram juntos nas masmorras foram os melhores períodos de suas vidas.

_Fim?_

OoOoOoOoO_  
_

_**Comentários da autora**: Sei que não vou agradar algumas leitoras por não ter feito final feliz, mas eu gostei de ter terminado desse jeito.  
_

_Enfim... Quero agradecer a todas que tiveram a paciência de ler essa fanfic até o fim. Muito obrigada! = ) Espero revê-las em outra fic._

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (**: D**). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
